


Sake of the Sound

by thesassywallflower



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Language, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassywallflower/pseuds/thesassywallflower
Summary: What if Ben didn't die at the end of TROS? What if he was able to stay with the love of his life?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sake of the Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modmerseygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modmerseygirl/gifts).



> A belated birthday present for my bestie, Modmerseygirl. This was written for you with all my love, Kimma! I know how much you adore these two, and since I loved your fic _Stay_ so much, I couldn't resist writing my own little spin on it for you! I tried to tone down the language and smut, but you know with my gutter brain and sailor mouth some (okay, okay, more than some) was bound to creep in. ;)
> 
> P.S. To all my other readers, you cannot convince me that General Leia Freakin' Organa didn't have a bit of a mouth on her too. ;)
> 
> P.S.S. The title is same as one of my absolute favorite songs.
> 
> P.P.S. This mostly unbeta-ed to any mistakes and grammatical errors are mine and mine alone. Also while I am a Star Wars fan, I'm shaky on technical terminology and planet so please forgive any screw ups there. Aaaannd this is my first Star Wars fic so please be gentle.

_Oh Hallelujah, I wanna hear you say  
Feel the room shake  
Hear my heart break  
I'm in love with the sound  
I'm in love with the sound  
The love that we make  
We make for our sake  
-Sake of the Sound by Front Country_

Waking to the faint golden dawn streaming through the single window in the room, Ben felt a warm form curled against him. Bracing his hand into the mattress, he rose up and stared down at Rey, the bare tanned skin of her shoulder tempting him to trace kisses along that silky expanse. Every cell in his body cried out for more sleep but he couldn’t close his eyes again. Not yet. He was fraid if he did she’d disappear. He still couldn’t believe she was next to him. At long last she was where he’d wanted her for so long. By his side.

But not as his empress, but as what she was born to be, his precious, fearless scavenger.

Scavenger…

Once he’d hurled that word at her as an insult to remind her of her place. 

To show her how little she meant to him. 

To prove to her that she was powerless against his might.

Time after time she’d proved him wrong. So fucking completely wrong. 

But he was right about one thing: she was a scavenger. A scavenger in the best possible way. She’d fought and clawed and dug out his frozen heart like it was a shard of the most valuable metal from a star destroyer. 

She’d gone toe to toe with the most vile entity in the galaxy in a battle for his soul. And _won_. She’d done what no one else in the galaxy had been able to do. 

His Rey was a true scavenger because she could see value and worth where everyone else could only see rust and ruin. What other choice did he have then, but to exchange his life for hers? It was the only thing he could do to repay her for everything she’d done for him. He'd been ready to die for her, and would’ve done it if not for his blessed, obstinate mother and her will of iron. Not even death itself could stand up to that force of nature. Her voice still whispered in his head as memories of yesterday unfurled in his mind.

He'd known instantly that he was dying, but even that couldn't diminish the joy in his heart at being with her and the knowledge that they’d done it. 

They’d saved the galaxy and even more miraculously she’d saved him. Saved him from his darkness, and now he could rest in the light knowing that she would live and go on to transform their world for the better. Joy and pure love in the form of the grin that he couldn’t contain split his face as their lips parted. 

Even though his heart was breaking to be leaving her after only being able to hold her for a few brief minutes, joy still reverberated through him. 

Even as he could feel his life force draining from him, he still reveled in the feeling of Rey’s soft lips against his.

Even as silvery mist seeped into the edges of his vision and spread throughout him, and he felt his physical body collapsing into her arms, the joy still remained.

Peace flowed through him as he floated away in the mist. Then he heard it. General Leia Organa’s commanding voice.

_“Ben. Ben. Wake up, my boy. Ben, you know I love you with my everything. The time will come when I can hold you again, but today is not that day. Now. Turn that ass around and get the fuck out of here. Don’t you make that girl cry anymore than she already has.”_

A rueful chuckle echoed after her command, _“Son, you and I both know better than to cross your mother. All these dead monks up here just learned that the hard way when they tried to tell her that they wouldn’t help us bring you back. Now go on. We’ll be waiting for you, but you better make us wait a long time before we see you again, you hear me?”_

Then with the sensation of a hundred hands shoving him over a cliff’s edge, his eyes popped open. Rey was clasping him to her chest, eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks as sobs tore through her slender frame.

He reached out and brushed her wet cheek with his fingertips, marveling at both the softness of her skin and the fact that someone could feel so much love for him that pain practically rolled off of them.

“Ben?” she cried out softly, her eyes flying open as she jumped at his touch. 

He smiled up at her in answer to her question. He hadn’t smiled in so long and now he couldn’t seem to stop. 

Hope replaced the wrenching sorrow in those hazel eyes, and she grinned back. “But how? But you _died_! I saw y-”

He curled his hands around the back of her neck and gently tugged her face down to his. He silenced her questions with a kiss, tracing his tongue along the seam of her decadent lips until with a sigh she opened for him and met his tongue with hers. A bolt of desire roared through him and he reared up to pull her fully into his arms. Pain from his wounds lanced through him at the sudden move and the sound of massive boulders crashing around them, reminded him where they were.

Like stepping onto the icy winds of Hoth, reality hit him and he tore himself out of her arms. Exegol was literally falling to pieces around them. If they didn’t leave now, he was about to face his deceased parents the second time today, and this time he’d have to sputter excuses like a teen who just crashed the family’s brand new speeder into one of Naboo’s many waterfalls. Not that he knew anything about how that felt. 

“I’ll explain later, but we need to leave now.”

Hand and hand, they raced through the ancient temples of the Sith as fast as their injuries allowed. Each encouraging the other to fight and limp through the pain. Dodging falling columns and altars they picked their way up the cliff to mercifully find Rey’s fighter where she’d left it. His own fighter was currently at the bottom of a newly opened chasm. Rey was in slightly better shape than him so he happily let her take the fighter’s controls. The fighter’s landing gear had barely left the ground when the whole cliffside collapsed. 

“That was too fucking close for comfort,” he thought as he leaned his weary head back against the co-pilot seat’s headrest. 

On the flight back to Ajan Kloss and the Resistance base, they both stayed mostly silent, too overwhelmed with emotions at the past few days' events to make conversation. Though Ben couldn’t resist reaching out to take her small hand in his much larger one and weaved their fingers together. Contentment at finally being able to touch her soothed the mental anguish swirling inside his brain. The thought of facing the very people he’s so blindly tried to destroy time and time again terrified him. This was not going to go well, but as long as he had Rey by his side, he could bear it. He deserved the whole galaxy’s hatred, but swore to himself right there and then that he would do everything he could to help them rebuild their world even if it meant spending a life sentence on The Crypt in the Anoat System.

All too soon they were entering the planet’s atmosphere and landing on the thin landing strip cleared out of the dense jungle. The crowd’s ecstatic cheers at the arrival of their favorite hero turned to angry, bewildered silence as soon as they saw him step out of the fighter hand in hand with Rey. Two shouts broke the heavy silence.

“What the FUCK??”

“No way in hell! Shit, Rey! What’s that fucker do-”

Rey whirled around to face the furious, shocked faces of Dameron and Finn, “Leave it, you two! Leia wanted this, and I want this. Ben’s good, and anyone who says different has to face me. Now we're going to get some sleep, and no one better not bother us until morning. Got it?!”

Finn opened his mouth to argue further, but snapped it shut as the slightly more perceptive Poe shoved him roughly. 

“Fine. But we want some answers tomorrow morning. We deserve that much at least,” Dameron grunted.

“Fine.” Rey answered with her own grunt and stormed through the crowd, nearly dragging him along behind her down what felt like a never ending dimly lit hallway. She didn’t stop until she shoved open a durasteel door and then slammed it shut behind him.

They stared at each other, long weighted seconds passing and until... She was on him. Carding her fingers into his hair and almost roughly pulling him to her. Lips crashed together, and they sank into each other arms. The pain from their wounds fading into the background as they embraced. Finally they had to stop when air became necessary. She suckled at the tip of his tongue before stepping back to breathe. 

Common sense intruded even as his already hard cock swelled even more at that move, “But what about-” he waved at the door behind him. 

“Like I told them. They can wait. We’ve earned this, don’t you think?” she smiled as she pulled off her grey overshirt revealing her midnight blue breast band and toned stomach.

Reason sprinted away as he panted, “Yes. _Hell yes._ ”

He tugged off his heavy black sweater and was rewarded with a moan from Rey as soon as she saw his chest. She raised trembling hands and ran them up and down the muscles there. He closed his eyes. The feel of her touching him was everything he’d dreamed and then...she blew apart those dreams as her lips replaced her hands. 

“I’ve dreamed about touching this chest ever since you tormented me with the sight of it on Ahch-To,” she crooned, using her teeth and tongue in the most delicious form of torment. Licking at his flat nipples. Nibbling at the edge of his pecs and abs as she moved downward. He had to clasp his hands behind his back just to resist tugging her clever mouth lower to his throbbing groin. He’d never been so hard. Not even on those mornings he’d woken up to his hand fisting his cock and her name on his lips. If Ben didn’t take back a bit of control this night he’d dreamed of would be over well before he wanted it to be.

He lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his hips and walked them to the small bunk bolted into the ferrocrete wall. With a gentle shove he tossed her onto it. He made quick work of the rest of her clothing and then stumbled back a step as he finally drank in the sight of her naked body. His Rey was so beautiful. His heart squeezed even as desire flooded him. He could hardly believe she was allowing someone as tainted as him to touch her perfection. 

A shy, wry smile creased her lovely face as she waved her hands over her breasts, “Sorry these aren’t much….”

“Stop. They’re perfect. You’re perfect. Rey...you’re so fucking gorgeous, so _good_ , and I’m-I’m not. Are you sure you want this? Want me?” He couldn’t stop the doubt creeping into his mind. Surely this was going to be pulled away from him. He didn’t deserve her. Not with so much blood on his hands.

She knelt on the bed and took his face in her small, calloused hands, “Ben, my love, I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you, _all of you_ , with everything. I want you, and only you. I know we have a hard road in front of us, but I can't do it without you. I need you. Why do you think I fought Kylo so hard? I was fighting him because I knew you were still somewhere inside of him, screaming to be free. And now you are, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone take you away from me. Besides don’t go deceiving yourself, I’m far from perfect. I’ve done things that I’m ashamed of...too many things honestly. But for both our imperfections, together you and I make up something whole.”

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes at her words as relief flooded him and doubts crumbled. Immediately he began to do what he planned to do for the remainder of his life, worship her with his body, heart and soul.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He repeated the words like a prayer against the satin skin of her throat as he laid her back on the bed. He trailed his lips along the tendons of her throat and down over her chest until he reached her petite breasts. He took one tip between his lips, laving and suckling it until she cried out. He switched to the other one and began all over again. Her body arched under his lips demanding more. He chuckled as he worked his way over her smooth stomach and slim hips, marking each one with a tiny nip. Finally he reached her very core. He nearly came at his very first taste of her, but refusing to give in, he devoured her most sensitive flesh. Like a supplicant at an altar, he lay between her thighs and gave her the completion she needed. Glancing up her writhing body, he watched her give into passion and splinter apart under his mouth.

Ben would’ve gladly spent the rest of the night right where he was, but Rey pulled his head back up to her, eagerly kissing him as she attempted to pull off his pants. They both laughed breathlessly as they caught on his boots. Awkwardly he wrenched the rest of his garments off, hands clumsy with desire. 

“Are you sure?” he urgently asked again, not wanting to do anything without her approval.

“Yes, yes!” she captured him again with her arms, parting her thighs and wrapping her legs around him, her warmth caressing his straining length. “Now, Ben. Please.”

Then he was in her, sliding into her slick wet depths with one long, slow plunge. Pants and groans filled the tiny room as they learned each other's rhythm. It wasn’t elegant, both of them too inexperienced to know exactly what to do, but for them, it was exactly right. Desire soon spun them out of control. Rey arched up to meet Ben’s thrusts and grasped his hand. Blue light spilling from her fingertips and combined with the scarlet coming from his, turning their interlocked palms a glowing violet. With a cry she came apart under him and chanted his name as her climax took hold. At the same time he spilled into her rasping his love as he shuddered into her a final time. 

Sudden exhaustion hit him like a battle crazed Wookie. He collapsed and rolled to his side so he wouldn’t crush her, but he refused to let go of her so he tucked her along his front as he pulled the thin coverlet over them. 

With tired, but replete laugh she pressed a kiss into his bicep. “That was definitely worth our fight on Star Killer Base.”

Satisfaction filled him even as fatigue slurred his words, “If this is what I get in return, you can give me a scar on my other cheek any day.”

With that, sleep stole them both away and gifted them with sweet, dreamless rest until he woke to find his love next to him. Joy filled him once again as he watched Rey sleep, so much so that he almost began laughing from the sheer giddiness overwhelming him.

Whole. 

For the first time in his life, he felt whole.

A snort startled him and he realized that Rey was only faking sleep. “Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to actually kiss me? It’s been nearly seven hours since our last one you know.”

“As my lady wishes,” he rumbled as he rolled her under him. Instantly his cock sprung to life as it nestled against her soft belly. She giggled and moaned into his mouth, undulating under him in response.

She ended the kiss too soon for his liking, “Darling, I wish we could, but if we don’t make an appearance soon, a certain pilot and his former Storm Trooper pal are going to blow apart that door.”

He groaned and flopped backwards on the narrow bed, nearly bashing his head around the stone wall in the process, “As always you’re right, but-but couldn’t we just hide in here for the rest of the day? I really don’t want to go out there.”

Rey scooted off the bed and headed towards the tiny ‘fresher unit attached to her room, hips swaying seductively, “I’m afraid not, but I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise. After all there’s still a certain part of you I haven’t kissed yet.” She licked her lush lips and tossed him a scorching glance over her shoulder as she clicked the door shut behind her.

Delight and torrid fantasies swirled at her suggestion, but all too soon, his brain reminded him of the next steps ahead of them. He sat up and buried his head in his hands. Restitution with the members of the Resistance was going to be a difficult process, and that was putting it mildly. Worry and anxiety began to crowd his mind until a soft off key voice singing a bawdy Alderaanian ballad broke through his frantic thoughts.

A huff of delighted laughter burst out of him at the sound of her singing. His sweet girl sang in the shower. Her voice was all it took to remind him that he wasn’t alone in this. No matter what was waiting for them on the other side of that door, he would handle it. 

Because his scavenger...his love...his very heart and soul was all he needed now and forever more. With her alongside him, he could do anything.


End file.
